


SCARS

by KnightWaters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cat and Mouse, Consensual, Consensual Sex, DarkThemes, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detectives, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Investigations, Killing, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scars, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Two Shot, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWaters/pseuds/KnightWaters
Summary: Rey takes home a stranger from a bar and gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers - This is my first attempt at fanfiction (so be gentle with me)...
> 
> Have spent many evenings reading the amazing works put on here... special shout out to @MalevolentReverie and other dark writers, it is people like you that have made the way for amatures like me...
> 
> I obviously do NOT own anything Starwars, other than my inappropriate mind bwhahahahaha

Cracking my neck to relieve the pressure, which built up during my long drive down from Capital to the sleepy town of Harlow. Thankful when I hear the subtle crack as the air expels from my tight joints, I take another sip of my drink, draining the remaining liquid inside, and shivering from the acidity as it flows down my throat.

Placing my now empty glass on the bar before me, I am surprised to be met with another one, filled with what looks like the same Vodka, lime, and soda, freshly poured, and identical to my previous 3 drinks.

Looking along the old wooden bar top, dented and stained with age of the dive bar that I am currently sitting in. I locate the barman, a young man with a fair complexion and dark hair. Mitaka, I think he said his name was when I introduced myself to him on my 2nd drink and wait to make eye contact. After several seconds, he finally looks my way and I raise the new glass at him, “I didn’t order this.”

Coming over to me, he shrugs, looking bored, “I know,” then putting down his dirt rag he points to a booth in the corner of the shady room, “the guy over there did.”

Watching him return to the other side of the bar, where several other patrons are chatting jovially amongst themselves. I know I should leave the glass on the bar and return to my hotel room, having to be onsite tomorrow by 8 am, I really should have an early night.

Weighing up my options, I sigh, glass still in hand and stand up, deciding to pay my generous benefactor a visit to say my thanks. Making my way over to the booth, tucked away in the shadows, my legs slightly wobbly from the Vodkas. I slow my steps when I am greeted by a massive man, dressed completely in black, sitting quietly, his dark eyes, fixed on my face as I come closer.

Tilting his head, he waves one of his hands in front of him, gesturing for me to take a seat at the other side of the table. Feeling brave, the alcohol numbing any and all hesitation, I smile as I slide into the booth opposite and raise my glass, “thank you for the drink.” I offer, my words slightly slurred as he continues to watch me.

Blinking slowly, a soft smile on his lips, he dips his head again in acknowledgment.

“So, I’m Rey, and you are?”

“Kylo,” the man replies, the timber in his voice, deep and sensual, causing my lady parts to stir.

“Do you normally buy random women drinks Kylo?” I ask, surprised at my own confidence as I take a sip of said drink, which I am currently nursing in my hand.

“Do you normally sit with random men that buy you drinks Rey?”

“To shay,” I reply, memorized when his mouth parts, a touch of pink coming out to glide over his lips. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I swallow, my throat suddenly dry, “so why did you buy me a drink Kylo?”

Smirking, he leans forward, hands clasped before him, and resting on the tabletop between us, he licks his lips again, “I thought it would be a good way to encourage you to come over.” His response, so basic and honest, causes a laugh to bubble up from the throat, a smile forming on his face at my reaction, “see it worked, didn’t it?”

Laughing again, I return his smile, butterflies filling my stomach at the way he is looking at me. The electricity between us surprising but not unpleasant. “I guess it did.”

“So, Rey,” he pauses, reaching out on of his large hands to rest on my vacant one. His thumb rubbing the skin, gentle strokes causing my nipples to harden, “want to take me back to your room?”

**********************************************************

Giggling like a teenager, I guide Kylo to my hotel suite, which was thankfully only around the corner from the bar we just exited. I have no idea how he knew that I had a room and right now, with my mind buzzed on alcohol and arousal, I do not care.

Feeling his body, standing right behind mine as I use my security tag to gain access, I shiver, my mind still blown away by our size difference. Even with my height at 5 ft 5, I am easily dwarfed but his 6 ft 3 frame, not to mention his shoulder width, which is almost twice the size of mine.

Stumbling inside when the door swings open, I step to the side to allow him entrance, his head surveying the space as he glances around my basic king room, all neutral tones, with a small lounge, office area off to the right, a bathroom to the left and in the center, separating the space, is the very large and very comfortable looking bed.

Closing the door behind me and kicking off my shoes, I turn around to face him, his eyes now focussed on me, watching me with an almost predatorial intensity. Biting my bottom lip, my heart beginning to race, I question myself, for the first time, if bringing him back to my room was the right thing to do.

Sensing my unease, Kylo offers me a gentle smile, “we don’t have to do this Rey if you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m okay,” I blurt, shaking my head, his words causing the momentary uncertainly and evaporate, knowing that he would be willing to walk away if I asked.

“Good,” he breathes, moving to stand in front of me, one of his strong hands reaching out to cup my cheek. “Because you have no idea how badly I want you right now, little Sunshine.”

Inhaling deeply at the little pet name, I raise my head and look up at his face. With only the light of the moon outside, which is streaming through the window, he looks almost ethereal, causing me to shiver again as I take in his masculine beauty.

Shrugging off my jacket, I raise my hands and begin unbuttoning my blouse, the simple while silk floating to the floor, revealing a basic nude-colored bra.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, the hand that is currently cupping my cheek, dropping to follow the curve of my neck.

Biting the inside of my cheek, my need to be with this stranger is outweighing my nervousness of being naked in front of him. Not that I am ashamed of my body, I have worked hard, both mentally and physically to accept and appreciate what I have. But it is his gaze, the intensity of his stare as he watches me that drives my desire to please him.

Taking another deep breath, I reach down to my basic pencil skirt and unclasp the top button, the material immediately dropping to the floor and leaving me standing before this fully clothed man in only my bra and matching panties.

Reaching around my torso, Kylo using his both his hands to unclasp my bra, my nipples hard as the cool night air kisses them, “perfect in every way, Sunshine,” he groans, stepping back and taking me in.

Licking my lips, and looking up at him, I raise my hands to the base of his black shirt and begin unbuttoning. Kylo’s hands, finding mine, hold them in place, “don’t” he growls, looking away, a slight blush forming on his pale features.

“Do you want to do it yourself?” I ask, my forehead creasing in confusion.

A brief look of embarrassment at my question crosses his features before being replaced by his calm demeanor, as he runs a hand over his light stubble, “I normally leave my clothes on.” He replies, his tone cool and determined.

Frowning, I blink slowly, and take a tentative step forward, “why?” I ask, my inquisitive brain kicking in. I have always been a curious child, something that helped me get through the lonely nights growing up. That same curiosity to understand things, also helped me complete a degree in Criminal Psychology, which is also the reason why I am currently in this town, staying in this hotel and standing almost naked in front of this stranger before me.

Breaking eye contact with me, which I know from my training is a sign of nervousness, I remain perfectly still and wait, the only sounds in the room coming from our breathing. “I am different,” he whispers.

Taking another step closer, I raise my hands again, placing them on his broad chest, “there is nothing under there that would make you any less than who you are right now in front of me,” I assure him. Feeling his chest constrict under my touch, he nods slowly, his approval for me to proceed granted.

My nimble fingers begin undoing each button one at a time and from bottom to top, Kylo tensing beneath my touch as I move upwards. On the final button, the shirt finally parting and falling to the floor, I take in everything, my eyes latching onto the vision before me.

“They’re beautiful,” I murmur, reaching out with a tentative finger, but pausing before it can touch the puckered flesh. Lifting my eyes to meet his dark pools, so cool and unreadable, I bite my bottom lip and search for any sign of discomfort at my approach. Watching him inhale deeply, his exhale haggard, I blink and wait, not wanting to overstep. Noticing my hesitation, my index finger hovering in mid-air and waiting for some sign of invitation, Kylo moves forward, closing the distance between us, a sigh escaping from between his lips when our skin connects.

Smiling gently, I lower my head, my gaze refocussing on his broad chest to where my finger now rests, the skin beneath mine, soft and warm. Pushing gently at first, another sigh coming from above, I slowly begin moving, my finger tracing the intricate pattern of mottled flesh, each scar, an intricate set of flowing lines, all coming together to form what looks like an old fashioned Celtic knot.

“Rey,” Kylo groans, his tone guttural, like he is in pain. Freezing in my movements, I go to withdraw my hand when he grabs my wrist, his grip firm, and places my fingers back onto his flesh. “don’t stop,” he whispers, then adds, at volume almost imperceptible to the ears, “please.”

Nodding, obviously misreading his initial groan, I continue, his hand still on my wrist, to follow the scars as they dip and curve down his torso, and past the waistband of his pants, which I can clearly see are being strained by whatever he has hidden beneath.

“They do not disgust you?” Kylo asks, a certain level of vulnerability forming in his words.

“Why would they?” I reply, no hesitation in my response.

“They are ugly.”

Pausing my movements, I raise my head and stare deep into his eyes, noticing for the first time the little golden flecks around his irises. He truly is beautiful in his imperfections, from his shoulder-length dark hair, hiding what I know to be 2 slightly overlarge ears, to his long nose, separating cheeks that hold the most adorable dimples when he smiles, and finishing at his lips, to perfectly, plumb, pillows of flesh, making his face perfectly imperfect.

“Nothing about them, or you, is ugly, Kylo.”

Forehead creasing, his eyes taking on a look of distrust, “you cannot mean that sunshine.”

Raising my other hand, I place it against the side of his face, his head immediately dipping to rest in my open palm, I slowly drag my thumb up and down, the end meeting the side of his mouth, “but I do, scars are not ugly Kylo, they all tell a story, and those stories make us what and who we are.”

Tilting his face to kiss my palm, he lets go of my wrist and uses both of his hands to gently trail down the exposed skin of my collar bone, to the sides of my breasts, cupping them as passes and then stopping when they are resting on either side of my pantie line, “you do not have any scars, your skin is clear and smooth, perfect.”

Moving closer, the weight of his hands firm as our bodies meet, his clothed cock, firm against the softness of my stomach, “we all have scars Kylo,” I whisper, his gaze intense as he watches me, “mine are just on the inside.”

We stay like that, perfectly still against one another, our faces mere inches apart, neither moving, with only our shallow breaths between us, “who hurt you?” he pants, his fingers tightening as they dig into my hips.

“It does not matter who hurt me, all that matters is that I am still standing and that tomorrow is a new day.”

Growling, Kylo lowers his face and smashes his mouth onto mine, the perfect restraint and cool demeanor from before, gone as he devours me. Our tongues battling for dominance as he uses his massive hands to lift my body, my legs automatically wrapping themselves around him as he pushes me against the wall.

I moan into his mouth as he grinds his impressive erection against my already soaked core, I don’t know if it’s the alcohol or his sheer masculinity, but my inhibitions are completely gone when it comes to the man dry fucking my into the wall.

Using the wall behind me to balance, Kylo removes one of his hands, the unmistakable sounds of a zipper being pulled, can be herd shortly after, the fabric against my pussy now being replaced with hard flesh, prodding and probing at my clothed entrance. Shifting my pelvis slightly, the angle forcing the head of his cock against my sweet spot, my toes curl as I grind, the perfect amount of pressure being applied to send tingles to my core.

Ripping his mouth away from mine, Kylo pants, as he thrusts himself against me almost clumsily, his cock leaking against my panties, “I need,” he groans, shoving his face into my neck, his light stubble ticking the sensitive flesh, “I need inside.”

“Condom?” I mumble, still grinding, Kylo nodding into my neck, reaching down to digging into his still attached pants, the sounds of a plastic tearing, music to my ears.

Grunting, and readjusting himself, I feel his long fingers, dig at the edge of my panty line, making their way under the basic cotton, stained with our mixed juices and then to my seem. Using one of his long digits, I feel it slide against my folds, teasing the lightly haired area apart before pushing deep inside.

“Kylo,” I moan, as he immediately inserts another to joins its friend, before twisting and hooking them deep inside my channel, the pads of fingers rubbing against my g-spot, “Kylo please,” I cry again at he applies more pressure, my hips meeting with his thrusts as I fuck myself against his fingers.

“Tell me what you want Sunshine,” he mumbles against my neck as his teeth and tongue, nibble and sucks the skin beneath.

“I want more,” I groan, “please Kylo.”

“More what? be specific Sunshine,” he pushes, his voice steady and patient, as he waits for instructions. Withdrawing his fingers, I whine at the emptiness until they are replaced with the head of his cock, my panties still on, but with the fabric now pushed to the side.

Feeling the tip of his head glide against my folds I whimper, my pussy aching for him, “more what, you have to tell me what you want?” he tells me again, this time lifting his face so that I can see his eyes, wild and showing something else that I cannot quite place.

“I want you,” I tell him, my head swimming, intoxicated by his gaze, “I want you inside of me, all of you.”

At my request, his face morphs, his lips turning into a feral grin, the amber in his eyes glowing, “as you wish.” He replies, thrusting up hard and fast as he impales himself deep inside.

 _Too big,_ I think to myself as my body attempts to stretch itself to accommodate his size. I knew he was impressive just from the feel of his cock rubbing against me, but maybe I should have looked before.

“Oh, Fuck Sunshine!” Kylo groans as he bottoms out and stills inside me _,_ “you are so warm, so fucking warm and wet, your cunt feels like Heaven.” he continues, as he pulses inside me, his hips firmly staying in place.

Pain and pleasure rippling through me, I am thankful that he is giving the time I need to take him in. Seeing the look on my face, smiles, the wild look from before evaporating and turning into something softer. “Such a good girl,” he coos, “so small, but so perfect, you take me cock as if your cunt was made for it.”

“So big,” I moan back as he allows himself to give the gentlest of thrusts.

“I know Sunshine, but I will be patient with you if that is what you need.” Licking his lips, he lowers his head until it is resting on mine, our noses touching, “you have given me something tonight, and for that, I will not hurt you.”

Swallowing at his words, my pussy walls relaxed enough now for the sting to fade. I sigh and move my face ever so slightly until my lips, graze his, my mouth parting just enough to draw his bottom lip inside. Sucking gently, I move my teeth to bite down, hard but not strong enough to draw blood. Feeling his body tense against mine, I clench myself around his cock and release his lip, “I want everything Kylo, don’t hold back.” I tell him, then add, “I want you to take what you need, make me hurt.”

Growling at my comment, his eyes reverting back to their previous wild state, he pulls out, his strong hands gripping my pelvis, hard enough to bruise and then thrusts back in, my back slamming against the wall at the sheer force of him.

Eyes rolling back in my head, I feel one of his hands, wrap themselves in my hair, tugging it back so that his mouth can find mine again as he continues to thrust into me at a brutal pace. “Fuck Sunshine, you are perfect, so God damn perfect,” he pants into my mouth as he licks, bites, and sucks at my lips, “don’t think I can stop.”

“Then don’t” I moan back, pushing my hips down to meet him. The delicious friction of his solid pelvis, rubbing against my clit, causing electric pulses to travel to my core, an orgasm building.

“Never going to stop,” he declares, as he pounds, the sounds of our skin slapping echoing off the hotel room walls.

Nail digging into his back, I moan as my climax builds, the pace increasing as he can sense my body preparing, “that right Sunshine, I want you to come all over my cock, I can feel you, feel how wet you are for me, I can feel how close you are.”

“Kylo,” I moan, exploding, my nerve ending coming alight with the intensity of my orgasm.

“Fuck Sunshine,” Kylo groans, and I feel his entire body tense, his massive cock throbbing deep inside of me as he follows me with his own climax.

Breathing heavy, my pulse racing, I become languid in his arms, my body buzzing with post-orgasmic bliss as Kylo gently continues to move inside me, his cock still thick and hard.

“I thought men get sensitive after they cum?” I mumble, leaning into his body, energy zapped.

Chuckling gently, and tugging down his pants, standing completely naked now, Kylo continues to move, both inside and now externally as his long legs carry me towards my bed, “I haven’t finished with you yet Sunshine, I have several more loads inside me before I will be done with you tonight.”

Stopping at the mattress, I wait for him to let me down, however rather than dislodging, he turns his massive frame and sits down, my own body now straddling his as he uses his powerful arms to pull us up the bed until he is almost against the headboard. “Kylo,” I moan, my pussy clenching as he thrusts up inside me, this new angle causing a completely different level of delicious pain as his cock reaches areas that have previously been uncharted.

“Ride me Sunshine, use me to find your pleasure.”

Shuddering at his guttural tone, I flex my hips, experimentally, seeing how best to move without feeling like I am being speared in two. Tilting my pelvis and leaning forward so that our mouths can meet, I begin moving.

Kylo’s hands, now holding my hips, pulling me firmly down onto his cock each time slide away. The delicious frictions of our pushing and pulling causing us both to moan, “Sunshine, just like that baby, move, take what you need.”

“You feel so good,” I pant in response as he thrusts up inside me causing me to arch my back, my clit rubbing against his pelvis bone, as we continue to move, our pace manic as I chase my impending climax.

“Fuck Sunshine, so tight, so wet, never going to stop.”

Panting increasing, my pleasure begins to crest, a kaleidoscope of colors and sensation bursting as I climax for a second time, Kylo once again joining me in the process. His groan at his release, guttural and purely bestial.

Slowing my movements, my heart pounding in my chest and sweat dripping from my brow, I flop down on him, the haze of the sex and alcohol finally taking its toll as I struggle to keep my eyes open. Feeling Kylo’s massive arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me closer so that I rest my head on his chest, his cock still deep inside me.

“That’s it Sunshine,” his voice coo’s, “rest now.” Smiling into his flesh, one of my fingers tracing the scars that are now my pillow, I feel him shudder again, one of his hands now stroking my hair.

Eyes closing, my breathing falling in time with his steady heartbeat, a begin to drift, Kylo’s whispering as I fall into darkness, “you have a busy tomorrow and I look forward to the chase.”


	2. SCARS

Alarm blaring on my phone, I reach over to the bedside table and check the time, 7:00 am. Turning it off and wiping the sleep away from my eyes. How many times did we fuck, 4 maybe 5, Kylo taking me several more times as we dozed, one time with me waking up to his languid strokes. _The man is a machine…_ Rolling over, my hand landing on the other side of the bed, the sheets below still warm but empty. _EMPTY, Fuck!_

Sitting up sharply, my head spinning from the sudden movement, I take several second to get my bearings before jumping off the bed and looking around the room. No sign of Kylo or his belongings. Checking the bathroom, I can confirm that he is indeed gone but certainly not forgotten if the exquisite ache between my legs has anything to say about the matter.

Shrugging off his departure even if slightly disappointed, I turn on the shower and begin my daily routine. Making sure I am extra gentle when I clean around my groin, slightly disgusted by the sticky mess I must have made last night that is now crusted against my legs.

When clean, hair washed and teeth brushed, I turn off the shower and proceed to blow dry my hair before pulling it up in my usual bun. Moisturizing and placing light concealer my face, mascara on my lashes, and lip gloss on my lips, I survey my work, pleasantly surprised with my complexion considering I may have had only 4 hours sleep.

Stepping back into my room, I pull on clean underwear, then layering myself in my standard uniform of a white blouse, black skirt, and matching woolen jacket. Doing up the last button of the jacket, I slip my feet into my shoes, locate my bag, phone, and keys, and exit the hotel suit. My mind the whole-time drifting to my one-night stand with Kylo and secretly hoping that I may run into him again.

Locating my Ford escape, I climb in and head to the office.

**********************************************

Pulling into an empty parking space, I turn my vehicle off and make my way inside of the local sheriff’s office, greeting Rose, who I met yesterday as I walk inside the door and make my way over to the front desk where she is currently sitting.

“Morning Rey,” Rose beams, her face bright with a smile, “the others are in the meeting room, so go right in.”

Thanking her, I wait for her to buzz open the door to the back offices before making my way to the room where I know detectives Dameron, Johnson will be waiting. Both men are already moving about the table laden with images of the latest murder victim, from what I had been briefed I know it to be a young caucasian woman, slim, brunette, the same MO as the other 12 victims.

“Morning Niima,” detective Dameron welcomes, as I place my bag at the end of the table, “we thought we would get an early start, knowing that we only have you for a limited time.” He adds, waving his hands towards the already opened files, waiting for my assessment.

“Morning, and it’s just Rey,” I reply, smiling at detective Johnson as he hands me a still-warm cup of coffee that he must have purchased on his way in.

“Then call me Finn,” detective Johnson offers when I accept the warm Beveridge.

“Done, and would you prefer I call you Dameron or Poe?” I ask his colleague as I take a sip of my drink

“You can call me whatever you please, as long as we get this bastard.” Dameron retorts, handing me an image of the first victim, the caption in the bottom left corner telling me that I am looking at the remains of Bazine Nettle, 26, single, 5 ft 4, brunette. From the notes, I received prior to my arrival I know all the girls fit the same criteria, single, pretty, and considered to be strong, independent women.

Taking the next image from Poe, the second victim, almost identical to the first, I frown when I see a strange marking at where her heart should be. Moving onto the third and then fourth girl, I see it again, it is small, almost imperceptible, but still there, on the inside of the torso.

“You see something?” Finn asks, coming to sit next to me.

“Maybe,” biting my bottom lip and reaching for the fifth and sixth victim and seeing the same thing, I raise my eyes to look at the men, pointing to the marking, “why was this not mentioned in the information sent to my office, I assume you have all see this marking?”

“You owe me $10,” Finn tells Poe, who frowns, “told you she would find the pattern straight away.” Then looking back at me and seeing my look of annoyance, he grimaces. “Sorry Rey, it actually took our team several weeks to see the markings, and they are actually the main reason you have been bought in to assist, given your experience of the occult.”

Nodding, I do know that to the unseeing eye, these markings would have been missed, and from the photos before me, I cannot make out their true shape.

“We have forensics working on reconstructing the marking that we were able to take from his last victim. We should have something back later today.” Poe adds before moving other images around.

“I assume she was killed in the same way, stab wound to the torso, before her heart was removed?” I ask.

“Yep, and don’t forget the penetration to both the vaginal and anal cavity after the victim had passed,” Finn replies.

“Just your standard every day, serial killing, necrophiliac,” Poe adds, placing several other images before me. “Do you think this is enough for you to start profiling Doc?”

Nodding again, I pull out my laptop, turning it on, and begin typing.

*****************************************

Several hours later, cramped fingers, and a head full of theories, I use my security tag to gain entrance into my room. The cleaner having visited and thankfully changing the sheets from last night’s activities.

My mind, so focussed on the case, I almost forgot about my encounter, almost. Placing my bag on the desk and removing my shoes, my phone pings, a message from Poe coming through with the image of the reconstructed marking. Pressing accept and waiting for it to download, I notice a piece of paper folded neatly on the bedspread.

Walking towards it, I check my phone to see that image has downloaded and I click the screen to open it. Freezing in place, and using my fingers to enlarge the image, my heart stops, blood draining from my face as I take in the symbol before me, an old-fashioned Celtic knot the same as…

Putting my phone down on the bed I scramble to pick up the piece of paper, a condom wrapper falling out from between the white sheet as I unfold it and take in the beautiful cursive writing.

_Gift? What gift?_ Looking around the room quickly, my eyes fall back to the bed, the condom wrapper lying on the white bedspread. Picking up the discarded plastic, the top is torn, I notice that the condom is still inside. _FUCK…._


End file.
